1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to the field of sports and sporting equipment, and is more particularly directed to a novel golf putting device and method of using the same for putting golf balls, wherein the putting device and related method provide the golfer a high degree of control over his or her putting stroke.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf is an extremely popular sport in the United States and in many other countries throughout the world. A variety of different types of golf clubs are needed in the game to hit the golf ball toward and into the designated hole. For example, a conventional set of golf clubs will include wood or metal drivers for hitting the ball from the tee, a set of irons for hitting the ball from the fairway, and a putter for hitting the ball on the green and into the hole. Various configurations and materials have been developed over the years for golf clubs, and those in the art continue to strive to develop new golf club designs and materials that will enhance the golfer's game. In developing these new designs and materials, the rules of professional golf governed by the United States Golf Association (USGA) are taken into consideration in an effort to provide clubs that are not only more effective for purposes of playing the game, but also conform with specifications established by the USGA.
Of particular import to the present invention is the continuing development of putters that enable the golfer to putt the ball more accurately. One of the most difficult aspects of the game of golf is putting the ball. Extreme accuracy is required in determining the line on which the ball should roll, determining the speed at which the ball should roll, and striking the ball squarely with the striking surface of the putter so that the ball rolls along the adjudged line and at the proper speed.
The traditional putting stroke requires the golfer to move his or her upper body, arms, and hands and teaches against a breaking of the wrists. In the traditional putting method, using a conventional putter design, the golfer must control the muscles of the entire upper body, providing many opportunities for error in the swing. These errors in swinging are often referred to as "pushing" or "pulling" a putt. Although persons in the art have refined the traditional putting stroke, few, if any, attempts have been made to modify the basic method of putting.
Conventional putters used in conjunction with the traditional putting swing include a putter head having a striking surface for hitting the ball, an elongated shaft, and a generally cylindrical handle. The golfer wraps his or her palms around the cylindrical handle locking his or her fingers so that one hand is positioned above the other. While conventional putters have proven useful for putting, those in the art are continuously seeking to improve putting devices to increase the accuracy and reproducibility of the golfer's putt. For example, a variety of putter head configurations and materials have been developed to assist a golfer to obtain a more accurate or more controlled putting stroke.
It is also known to provide weights in the head or handle of the putter to move the weight center of the putter closer to the point at which the golfer grasps the device. In the conventional golf putter and method of putting, a major portion of the putter's weight is in the head of the device, such that the weight center of the putter is located nearer to the head than to the handle of the device. When a golfer grasps the handle of a conventional putter, the golfer's hands are some distance from the weight center of the putter, making it difficult for some golfers to control the putter. Grasping the putter nearer the weight center may increase the golfer's control of the device, thereby increasing the accuracy of the golf swing.
Various attempts have been made to move the weight center of a putter by designing a golf putter with increased weight toward the handle end, and a number of weighted golf putters are known in the art. For example, it is known in the art to add a weighted grip or a detachable weight to the putter handle. Because these single-unit weight assemblies must either be attached or removed in their entirety, such weight assemblies do not allow a golfer to fine tune the handle weight to the specific weight that is optimal for that particular golfer.
Similarly, in other known golf putter weight assemblies, one or more of the weights is permanently affixed to or embedded within the shaft. After the weight is affixed or inserted, it becomes difficult or impossible to remove the weight without the assistance of a golf professional, such that the golfer cannot easily alter the weights during a round of golf. Furthermore, embedded weights are not visible by simply looking at the putter, which forces a golfer to remove the weight assembly to determine how many weights, if any, were added during the last use of the putter. Finally, only putters constructed so that the weights may be inserted into the handle may be used with such weight assemblies.
It is also known to provide a weight assembly that may only be added or adjusted by removing and adding new gripping tape. This "regripping" process is complex and time-consuming so as to deter changing the weight while on the golf course. In some devices the regripping process is so involved that the golfer must seek the assistance of a golf professional to make any weight adjustments.
Although these prior methods and devices known for putting golf balls are suitable for such purposes, a need remains in the art for an improved method of putting and/or putting device that increases the golfer's control over the swing resulting in improved accuracy and reproducibility of the swing. To this end, one of the primary objects of the invention is to provide a putting device and method of putting that enable the golfer to consistently hit the ball squarely by eliminating many of the variables involved in putting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a putting device and method of putting that allow the golfer to more effectively control his or her swing and avoid "pushing" or "pulling" the putt.
Another object of the invention is to provide a putting device and method of putting that allow a golfer to grip the device in a natural and relaxed stance by comfortably grasping the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of putting that uses primarily a motion of the wrists, thus reducing the number of muscles needed for the putt and, as a result, reducing the chances for error.
A further object of the invention is to provide a golf putting device that a golfer may accurately swing using only a motion of the wrists.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a weight assembly for a putting device that allows a golfer to vary the weight of the device quickly and conveniently on the golf course without changing the grip of the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a weight assembly for a putting device that does not extend into the interior of the handle so that the assembly may be used in conjunction with any shape of putter handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a weight assembly for a putting device that allows the golfer to use a combination of weights such that the weight center of the putting device corresponds to the point at which the golfer grasps the device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a putting device that meets the foregoing objectives and also fulfills the requirements set forth by the USGA.